


Like I Need Water

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If
Genre: Blow Jobs, Death, Drowning, F/M, Fingering, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs her, and she needs him. But not in the same way.</p><p>[Only based off headcanons that are probably wrong.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Need Water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm utter trash and just wanted to write for Aqua and this happened. She's probably a really strong, really good character who wants to do good but. What if. She were evil. There now we go.

_Aqua,_ Kamui thinks. _Aqua, Aqua, Aqua._

(An old Nohrian word meaning _water_.)

All the ocean views in the world could never compare to her. Her silky tresses that slide against his fingertips. Her gold eyes that stare up at him. Her slim fingers, long legs, and pale arms that move like a goddess when she dances.

(That don't move at all when his claws--his hands--close around her throat and the water starts to take her.)

"I love you," Kamui whispers, kissing her neck. "I love you, I love you." And his fingers slide against her side, against her skin, and he's so close to her that her breasts press against him.

"And I--" She gasps when one of his hands strays to her nipple. "A-and I you," she says, moving those nimble fingers through his hair, over his pointed ears.

(Lies. Everything. She was using him.)

Kamui descends to her chest, kissing her all the way. "My love, my love." She's stayed with him so long, sung songs for him, danced for him. She's never more alive than when she dances for him. "My Aqua..."

He licks a pert nipple and Aqua moans, just a little. He kisses her there, over and over, and she pants and groans, pushing out more of her chest toward him, running her hands through his hair. "Kamui... Haa, Kamui...!"

(All she wanted was him. His power. His position. To tear the world asunder with war.)

Her gorgeous periwinkle locks lay about her on the bed, fanning out. She's more gorgeous than a painting, Nohrian or Hoshidan or otherwise.

He slips his fingers down in between her legs, and feels the wetness leaking from her entrance. She throws her head back, short cries leaving her lips, and it's like a song. A song only for him.

And gods, does Aqua sing beautifully.

"Please, Kamui," she begs as he circles her clit with his fingertips. She puts her hand on his cheek and struggles to sit up, the pure pleasure of their act making her shudder. Her skin is covered with goosebumps, especially on her chest, where the Fire Emblem rests around her neck. "N-not yet."

(The Fire Emblem drifts upward through the water and it starts to shine. He grabs the chain and breaks it with his hands--his claws--and tears the legendary item away from her. Her eyes start to go dark.)

Aqua gently guides him to roll over, and she lightly strokes his member. Kamui tenses, groaning at the sensation of her soft hands against him. She leans forward a little and her hair tickles his hips, his thighs. Her warm lips close around his shaft.

"A-Aaahhh..." He tries to say her name but it fades away. He can't think of anything besides the wet heat all around him. His hips jerk upward, but Aqua doesn't seem to be phased--she only puts her hands on him to keep him still and continues to slowly bob her head back and forth, drawing him in and out of her mouth.

(Her lips finally part in a silent scream, and oxygen leaves her in large bubbles as the water pours into her lungs.)

Aqua pulls away before he can get too close to the edge and moves slowly, gracefully, to straddle his hips. Her labia brushes against his member and both gasp at the heat. She starts to dance atop him, rolling her shoulders back, pushing her breasts forward, gyrating her hips so that their sexes slide against each other but never join together.

"M-more," Kamui finds himself begging. He cups her breasts, fondling them, lightly pinching her nipples, hoping to please the goddess above him. "Please, gods, just--aah--"

(Her name befits her death.)

She pauses just long enough to align herself against him, and lowers her hips, fitting with him.

They fit together most exquisitely, like a war sword to its ornate sheathe. They fit, but Kamui doesn't realize that she is the weapon, slowly killing him, his family, his comrades.

Aqua begins her dance again, pumping her hips back and forth and singing with gasps and moans and whispers of his name. He returns the same, trying to match her, but he is no dancer, no singer, only a man forced to kill in this terrifying world. She moves faster and faster as the tempo of the performance increases, their moans now accompanied by the lewd sound of wet skin sliding against wet skin.

Harder and harder still she gyrates against him, more and more he touches her, and finally, finally their hips slam together and he releases inside her, and she sings in relief and pleasure and the feeling of fullness. 

(He drags her from the water, and the sand gets caught in her hair, on her dress. It's soft but it presses against his feet like knives. The Fire Emblem in his hand feels like a hot iron.)

She pants as she lays down beside him, her eyes closed to the world. Kamui pants as well but pulls her against him, heedless of how, now that their deed is done, she hardly moves to touch him anymore.

He kisses her neck, caresses her jaw. "I need you, my Aqua. My love. I need you like I need water."

She sighs out and her breath tickles his skin. "And I you, Kamui."

(He drops to his knees and stares at her wide, unblinking eyes, and puts his hand against her cold, wet cheek. His hair drips water but he feels like he is on fire with rage and hatred--and love.

He kisses her lips for the final time, but no breath escapes her mouth.

All there is is water.)


End file.
